Teasing
by digssoil
Summary: NEW CHAPTER..Brennan wants to apologize but doesn't know how, Angela can't help her this time. Booth has a gift for her....Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

A new story. I know I haven't uploaded things in a while, but here's a new. Hope you like it.

Please when you finish review..

"Another one closed" Brennan said as they both entered the dinner, they walked to their usual table and sat.

"Yup" Booth opened the menu as if he was going to pick something different this time, Brennan rolled her eyes.

"The victim was not much of a victim, he participated willingly" Brennan snapped the menu from his hands and placed it down on the table "Booth, you always pick the same thing"

That was very true

"He was so" They had just finished a case about a man who was about to kill a drug dealer because a woman seduced him to do it, later on the man was killed because of his attempt "No man can resist a flirting woman, well, if they flirt correctly of course"

"So, you can't resist a woman?" Brennan asked.

"Me? Of course I can, I'm Seeley Booth" Booth stuck his chest out and made his best hero face.

"But, you just said that no man can resist"

"No man, but me" Booth pointed a finger at her, and then directed the finger to him.

"Why? Are you homosexual?" Brennan asked resisting a giggle.

"What? No Bones!" Booth quickly defended his manhood "Seeley Booth likes women, only women" He spoke loudly to clear doubts with the other customers in the dinner. Brennan didn't resist the giggle this time.

"What are you going to order?" The lady asked as she tapped a pen to her little notebook, never looking up to see the pair.

"The usual Tina" Booth said.

The lady, Tina, looked up quickly "Oh, sorry Mr. Booth, I didn't see it was you" She eyeballed Brennan "And you"

Brennan was not good at reading people, but by the stare of Tina she could tell she was not on the good side of the waitress.

"It's okay, don't worry about it" Booth shot her a charm smile and the cheeks of the lady turned bright red, she lowered her face, returned the smile and left. Brennan rolled her eyes at the scene.

They where just entering dessert. Tina came again to their table

"The usual Mr. Booth" She had straightened her hair and maybe even applied more makeup on her face.

Booth took the menu again "Maybe I'll try this pie, can you cha…" His voice drifted off as he felt something massaging his calf. Booth turned his stare to Brennan; she was calm taking a drink of her glass. The touch disappeared from his leg.

He decided to ignore it and ask for his order again "Like I was saying, can I have this cha…Bones?!" The delicate foot was again teasing with his leg. Brennan just elevated her shoulders in an 'I don't know what you are talking about' gesture.

"Sir, the pie doesn't contain bones" Tina explained confused.

"Forget it ju…." Again the teasing "Usual"

Tina nodded twice, looked at Brennan and left.

"Bones, what are you doing?" Booth whisper as he leaned over the table to direct the question more personally

"I'm not doing anything Booth" Brennan smiled and her foot traveled up till his knee

"You are doing this" Booth pointed both hand to the bottom part of his body

"You said Seeley Booth can't resist teasing, right?"

"Right" Booth swallowed nervously; sweat forming on his forehead and chest. The dinner suddenly turned really, really hot.

"Prove it" A mischievous smile danced across her lips.

Booth breathed heavily, his hands sweating and trying to stay calm "Bones, you are killing me"

"Am I?" Her touch had turned delicate and sexy.

Booth stood up quickly, he was covering his groin with the end of the suit's jacket "Bones I need to go pick paperwork, things you know, work.." He dropped money unto the table.

Brennan laughed as she took Booth's cherry pie and ate it.

Little that they knew things where just getting started.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Please REVIEW..


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I'm so happy for all your comments and reviews. Really, thank you.Sorry I didn't update sooner but I was out of town….But here it is, a new chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy it, please review when you finish reading.**

* * *

Booth entered the lab, hesitating a bit before moving into Brennan's office.

"She probably forgot about it" He repeated quietly as he touched his colorful belt buckle. Booth took a deep breath and entered

"Hey Bones" Booth scanned the office. Nobody was there.

"I'm here Booth!" A female voice yelled from the lab's platform

"Coming Bones" 

"Bones I brou…Bones!" Booth's mouth literally dropped as Brennan turned around to face him. She was wearing her lab coat open, revealing the beautiful fitted skinny jeans and tight black tank top; which to be truth had a great cleavage.

"Something is wrong Booth?" Brennan was also wearing a bit more makeup, and her hair was in curls, framing her face. 

"No, no, nothing wrong" Booth shook his head and approached to see the victim. Maybe seeing a gruesome body would make him forget all the thoughts that where starting to drift through out his mind.

"The victim was fo…" Brennan talked scientific things, every now en then leaning forward, exposing more skin.

His gaze slowly drifted from the dead body to her beautiful body. Booth was breathing heavily every time Brennan's chest elevated from the intake of air. 

"Booth"

Booth didn't hear or maybe he didn't want to hear.

"Booth?" This time it had turned into a question.

"Hm" Was all Booth managed to say.

"Booth!" Brennan shouted. Booth raised his eyes to her face. Brennan was standing with hands on her hips while Booth was leaning forward intensely watching her body.

"Oh, sorry Bones I…going…maybe…so…okay" He was so nervous that his words didn't form coherently.

Brennan circled the stainless metal table "Why are you nervous?" Her voice had turned into a whisper; she let a finger dance over Booth shoulder letting it drift to his back.

"I'm not nervous, not nervous at all" Booth placed his hand on the side of his hips, slightly balancing himself on his toes.

"You know I'm a scientist, right?" 

Booth nodded.

"Booth, scientists can detect if someone is nervous due to their body language" 

"I know that" He did, but hoped Brennan was wrong for the first time. 

"You are sweating more than normal, your voice is high and pitch, you keep moving in the space you occupy" Her hand went to fold before her breasts "Yes, I can officially say you are nervous"

"I'm not…nervous….noo" He walked off the platform "I need to go work on something"

Brennan laughed "That's enough" She said to herself.

"That was way too hot" Booth let himself slump on a chair in Angela's office.

"What was way too hot?"

"Angela!" Booth shouted as he looked over the coffee table to see Angela holding a sketch in progress.

"Who were you expecting? Marilee Monroe?" 

"I thought the room was alone, I'll just be on my way" Booth started to get up, but Angela quickly bit him to it, pushing him back on the chair.

"Don't think you are getting free too easily" Angela took her place once again.

Booth sighed "What?" 

"Let's start with what is way too hot" Angela raised her eyebrows and smiled.

Booth turned around to see if no one else was listening, he leaned forward and whispered "Bones"

"Brennan!" Angela screamed happily, almost falling from her seat.

"SHHHHHH!" Booth placed a finger over his mouth.

"Sorry" Angela whispered apologetic. 

Booth sighed again "We where discussing weather I can be easily seduced by a woman, of course I told her I can control my impulses" Booth rose his chest proudly "But she has been acting all…sexy" 

"I see" Angela tried to keep her voice and body steady.

"Not just sexy, but really, really sexy" Booth turned around to see if they where still alone "Hot damn sexy" 

Angela chuckled a bit "Booth, you know how Bren loves to prove hypothesis"

"She does" He agreed

"She is tempting you"

"She is? So what should I do?" He couldn't believe he was asking for advice from the artist. 

"Fight fire with fire" Angela smiled mischievously.

"Fire with fire?" Booth asked confused

"Yes, beat her in her own game. You'll get the hint big boy" 

"Okay, fire with fire" Booth repeated as he stood "Get ready Bones, I'm brining fire" Booth disappeared from the office.

Angela laughed and congratulated herself.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please tell me. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, again thank you for all the reviews and comments. They really help and encourage me to keep writing. Hope you like this chapter, please keep reviewing. They make me smile hehe…**

**Sorry about the grammar mistakes. English is not my native tongue. **

* * *

Booth was standing outside Brennan's apartment. He took a small bottle of cologne and applied it on him for the fifth time that evening.

"Looking good" He checked his wardrobe; he wore a pair of faded jeans, that hung low on his waist, a blue t shirt that fitted him tight on his arm muscles "This sure will impress her" Booth ran his hands through his hair, being sure everything was right where it suppose to be.

"What are you doing?" Brennan asked as she looked at the self grooming Booth.

"Bones, how did you know it was me?" Booth asked nervously, trying to get his 'cool' back on.

"I heard someone talking. Was that you?" Brennan asked with a small smile on her lips.

"Me? Talking alone? No" He let himself in.

Brennan had decided to stop bothering Booth with the teasing thing, just to focus on work instead. "The papers are in the coffee table. Do you want a beer?" Brennan asked as she walked to the kitchen.

"A beer would be good" Booth used that moment to find the perfect location for his body to sit. The light had to be perfect, had to illuminate his features.

"Here it is, whe…" Brennan looked from the bottles in her hand to Booth. She felt her knees weakened as she saw the FBI agent resting against her couch, legs over the coffee table and arms spread above his head, letting his muscles tense.

"What did you say Bones?" Booth noticed her eyes traveling his body, he couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, that here is your beer" She placed it in front of him, and quickly moved to the chair opposite of him. Maybe the distance could calm her nerves.

They started to work on the paper work. Booth suddenly turned to look at Brennan, catching her gazing at him. Her cheeks would turn bright red and she would use any excuse to leave the room. They where like that for about half an hour.

"Want another beer?" Brennan asked as her bottle was already empty.

"There's still on mine" Booth swung his bottle in front of him. Brennan nodded and entered the kitchen. 

Booth stood up, gazed to the kitchen to be sure he was alone. He grabbed the bottle of beer and dropped it on his shirt, as if it had fallen accidentally "Shit!" He did a fake scream.

"What?" Brennan rushed back to the living room.

"I'm covered in beer" Booth waggled the shirt indicating how much it was wet.

"Don't worry, let me get a clean cloth" Brennan shook a hand towards the kitchen, when she returned her mouth dropped down to the floor below her. 

"Hope you don't mind" Booth had taken off his shirt 

Brennan didn't respond, the cloth in her hand had also hit the floor.

"It's just that it was pretty wet" Booth shot her a charm smile.

"Yes, pretty" Was all Brennan managed to say. Every muscles on Booth's body was well defined and perfectly toned and those low jeans where literally taking the breath out of her. 

"What is pretty?" Booth walked towards her. She started to tremble.

"You" She quickly shook her head "I mean, your shirt, pretty wet" Brennan picked up the cloth "Want me to lend you a shirt, I think Sully left one here" She started to turn.

Booth swore Sully in his head. He still envied the guy just for being able to touch Brennan, her Brennan. 

Brennan returned with a basketball team t shirt "Here" She extended her arm so he could grab the shirt without getting too close. But he did, Booth walked until he was standing a few centimeters from her body. Making her tremble and almost melt to the floor.

"Thanks"

"You are welcome" She looked down to see his body one last time. 

"I better get going" He whispered in a husky, manly voice.

"Sure" Brennan placed a hand on her cheek, checking her own temperature. She was very, very hot. 

Booth leaned more towards her, his mouth millimeters from her mouth. She closed her eyes. "Bones"

"Yes?" She said with eyes still closed.

"You're blocking my shirt"

Brennan quickly opened her eyes and stepped out of the way "I was….just about to move" 

"Of course you where" Booth reached for his shirt "See you later Bones" He lowered his head and kissed Brennan on the cheek "Thanks for the beer"

"Fire with fire baby" Booth said to himself as he danced happily till his car. 

"Angela is speaking" Someone answered a telephone in the other part of town.

"Ange, I need advice"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, please review..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. This is a short chapter, but I just wanted to add Angela more into the story. Hope you like it. Please review...**

* * *

"Bren? Is that you?" Angela asked as she sat on her bed.

"I don't know what to do" Brennan cleared the bottles from her living room.

"Is everything okay? Are you in danger?" Angela was standing up from the bed, trying to find her shoes. Knowing Brennan it was perfectly normal to find her in the middle of life threatening situations. 

"Calm down Ange, I'm okay" Brennan rolled her eyes. 

"You scared me" 

"Sorry. Now, can you focus?" 

"Shoot"

"Shoot where?" Brennan looked around her, looking for the slightest hint of a gun.

"It's and expression" Angela sustained a giggle.

"Booth" Brennan slumped into her couch.

"Booth?" Angela was now up, walking slowly out of the room, trying not to wake Hodgins.

"Yes, Booth without a shirt and all wet" Brennan swiped a hand through her forehead.

"Oh" Angela grinned "Are you shirtless and wet too?" 

"No!" Brennan stood in a millisecond.

"Just trying to spice things up" Angela chuckled.

Brennan shivered just thinking about it "He came to my apartment to work on a case"

"Why on your apartment? Couldn't you two just do it in the office like normal people?" 

"That's how we always do it" Brennan was pacing all through out her apartment, the receiver resting against her shoulder.

"Okay"

"Well, he was behaving all weird"

"How weird?" 

"All….." Brennan searched for a word "Sexy" She whispered

"Sexy?" Angela chuckled a bit, quickly placing a hand over her mouth to prevent laughing harder.

"Yes" Brennan recomposed herself, but quickly lost her mind "Very, very sexy"

"You two made out, and that's how he lost his shirt and got all wet" Angela jumped to conclusions

"No!, His beer dropped to his chest, and well, he took it off" 

"You need to be more clear sweetie, how do you want me to help?" Angela was already planning a revenge for her best friend to do.

"I think he did it on purpose, he wanted to make me nervous" Brennan served herself a glass of wine, drinking half in just one sip "Well guess what Seeley Booth? Goal achieved!" 

"Fire with fire" 

"I appreciate your help, but setting something in fire can be dangerous, Angela that could actually lead to police re..."

"No" Angela laughed at her rational friend "Make him nervous back, provoke him"

"Hm" Brennan nodded in acknowledgment. 

"You hate to loose, right?"

"Yes I do" Another nod

"Well, go get him honey" 

"Yes, that's it!" Brennan yelled as she walked to her room to get her coat "I'm going to get him" She paused, rose her shoulders "Whatever that means, but I'm going to get him"

"That's my Bren" Angela did a little dance.

"Thanks Ange, bye" She disconnected. Got the keys of her car, drinking what was left of the wine and stepped out. 

"Fire with fire" Brennan opened the car "Fire with fire"

* * *

**I know, short. But I promise the next one will be more intersting. Please leave your comments and reviews.. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. Man! I can't thank you enough for the review. You guys are really great.**

**Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy, please don't forget to review…**

* * *

Brennan was very determined until she reached her car; there, the rational thought came to her. "Shit!" She yelled as she stuck the driver's wheel with her forehead "I'm not even sure on what to do" Brennan felt so sure about her actions that didn't actually grasp what Angela had advised. "Okay, focus Brennan"

In that exact moment her cell phone rang "Brennan" She answered.

"Just confront him sweetie, love you, bye" It was amazing how Angela knew Brennan. The line was cut.

Brennan took a deep breath, feeling more relax now that she had gotten a clear advice from Angela. She turned on the engine and drove until Booth's house, her hands shacking all the way. Was Booth going to be shirtless again? That was too much for her to take in.

"Okay" Brennan sighed, looked at her reflection in the rear view mirror. She unbuttoned the three buttons of her blouse, just in case Booth wanted to challenge her on the teasing thing.

She knocked at the door once. Seeing that no one answered, she knocked twice, and then once more.

"Coming!" A manly voice yelled from the other side of the door. Booth opened the door. Brennan's eyes rolled way back till her eye sockets.

"Is this a joke" Brennan whispered to herself as she saw Booth's body. He had his hair damp, as if just finishing taking a shower, he was wearing blue squared pajama pants and again, he was shirtless. It was every straight woman's dream.

"Bones" A certain look of confusion played in his eyes "It's everything okay?"

"Yes" Brennan said as calmly as her lungs allowed her to.

Booth let the door open for her to enter "Come in" He motioned his hands to the living room "Let me get something to drink. What would you like?"

"Water please" She sat, tucking securely her bag next to her. Brennan looked down at herself. She let another button fly free. Competing against Booth shirtless was going to be tough.

"Here you go" Booth handed her a glass of water, while he carried a glass containing chocolate milk.

Brennan hesitated a bit, but finally spoke "You know what Booth? Everything is not okay"

"Excuse me" Booth took the glass of chocolate milk away from his lips, letting on himself a brown mustache. He placed the glass down next to Brennan's water.

Brennan stood up "You are the problem"

"Me? What have I done?"

"You are trying to seduce me, I noticed that today" Brennan rose her eyebrows, as if discovering Booth's intentions was a big success.

Booth chuckled "That's the point Bones" He clapped "Bravo; Dr. Brennan saw something that was right before her nose"

Brennan looked at her nose "I don't know what that means"

"You where the one that started with the teasing" Booth defended himself, his hands flying to his hips.

"No, I was not"

"Yes you where. In the dinner, you where running your foot over my leg"

"So what? It was just a foot running through your leg" Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Oh, no it wasn't" Booth shook his index finger in front of her face "It was your foot moving sexy up my leg"

"You where sexy too, all shirtless, with your big muscles and wet" Brennan look rapidly down his body.

Booth grabbed the glass of water and threw it on her breasts "Now you are wet too, we are in the same situation Bones"

Brennan sighed; furry built in her eyes "You really should've done that!"

"How about that tight blouse you where wearing, huh? That was hot damn sexy Bones!"

"You are wearing a chocolate mustache, that's very sexy too!"

"In your mind you know you started it" Booth tapped a finger to her forehead; she quickly snapped his hand away. Booth looked down at her breasts; the see through blouse was starting to let him see through. He loved it.

"Yes, but only as a hypothesis, something to prove" Her hand slapped his chest "You where the one that turned it into a competition" She bit down on her lip and lowered her voice "A very, very, very sexy competition"

"Sexy indeed" Booth took one step closer.

"I just said that" Brennan looked at his lips and dark brown eyes. "I better get going" She walked passed him, getting to close to him could make her loose control.

"Yes, you should" He ran a hand through his wet hair. Booth waved a hand at her direction "See you tomorrow" He said as if nothing intense had happened between them.

The door closed.

In seconds, Booth was running to his door to catch Brennan. Brennan was running back to his house; both opened the door at the same time.

"I want you really bad" They both said at the same time. Booth grabbed her by the neck and kissed her hard and deep, Brennan pressed her hips against his, pushing him up against the wall. Booth tasted the wine from her lips while she tasted the sweet chocolate milk.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review.**

**Please tell me what you would love to happen next, I'm not assuring that it would be what I will right, but I can take it into account. Again, thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I'm really happy that some of you are enjoying the story. Forgive me for my grammar mistakes, as some of you know English is not my native tongue, but I love Bones so much that I decided to give it a try. Please Review when you finish, all comments are welcome.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

The light coming in from the window made her shift to the right. She tried to find the usual pillow in her bed to cover her face, but didn't. Something wasn't as it was every morning, the bed didn't feel the same, the room smelled differently, the light was hitting her face in a different angle, and the man next to her was never there. The man!

"Oh my God!" Brennan yelled as she cleared the hair from her face and sat straight on the bed "This isn't happening!"

"What? What? What's not happening?" Booth jumped at her screams "Bones are you okay?" He fell out of bed still half asleep "Ouch" He whined as he hit his face with the floor.

"I'm okay Booth" Brennan tilled her head to look at Booth; who was butt naked on the floor.

"Why did you scream?" He rubbed his head. Brennan's eyes instantaneously flew to his manhood. "Impressive, isn't?" Booth busted his own ego. Brennan flushed and turned her head sideways. Booth chuckled.

"It really is" She said as he sat back on the bed, settling under the sheets.

"You're even more impressive" He raised an eyebrow in her direction, slightly raised the sheet so he could admire her body that was beneath.

"Booth!" She kept the sheet tight to her body.

"Relax Bones, I already saw you last night" Booth smiled sweetly and scooted closer to her. Brennan quickly rose to the floor, the sheet no longer covering her body.

"We had sex!" A hand flew to her forehead.

Booth didn't spoke; instead he danced his eyes through her.

"Booth, this is a mistake" She paced around in the room, forgetting that she was in her birthday suit.

"Bones, just come back here" He tapped a hand next to the empty space on his bed.

She hesitated a bit "No, I need to go"

"No, you can't. Plus, how are you going to leave? Naked?"

"I'm getting dressed" She left into the living room "Now, where are they?" Brennan found her black lace bra and matching panties, she put them on.

Booth quickly ran after her, he snapped the rest of her clothing from the floor. He was now wearing his boxers.

"Booth, give them back!"

"No" He said happily as he placed the clothing in the back of his body, out of her reach.

"That's stealing, you know?" She said as she tried to twist herself to get the garments.

"No it isn't. I recall that you willingly agree to take them off last night" Seeing her intense stare, he ran back to his room, quickly stacking her cloths under the mattress.

"Booth, where did you put them?" She was standing in the door frame, hands on hips.

"You look beautiful"

She blushed "Booth, I need to leave. Now!"

"No, you don't. I'm making breakfast" He did a little jump, and practically carried her to the kitchen.

"Why?"

"Because you never have breakfast and I want to make it for you. Parker says I make killer pancakes"

"They are not dangerous, are they?" Brennan asked with a confused look as she placed her back to one of the counters.

"Not killer literally Bones" Booth rolled his eyes, and got all the proper ingredients out.

"Oh, then carry on. When you finish, can I please have my clothes back"

"Let me think about that. No"

"Why not?" She yelled as she sat on the dinner table.

"I want you to stay a longer" Brennan didn't replied at his comment.

"Here we go" He placed the pancakes in front of her chair. It was a big pancake with chocolate chips, bananas, and a whole lot of whipped cream on top.

"Booth this is not healthy"

"But it gives you energy"

"Why would I need energy?" She said as she started to see how many pancakes Booth had actually made for her. It was more than she could eat.

"Oh, you'll need it baby. I've got something planned" He smiled as he took a big bite from his plate.

Brennan laughed as she too, ate the pancakes.

Booth stood up, and went to his room.

"Here" He was extending to her his white dress shirt. "You are cold, you are trembling Bones"

"Thanks" She took the shirt from his hands and put it on only buttoning the last four buttons.

They continued eating.

"You have something here" Brennan pointed at her cheek, close to her mouth.

"What?" Booth said as he continued eating and tried to clean his mouth.

"No, here" She pointed again, laughing a bit at how helpless he looked trying to reach the whipped cream. "Let me do it" She reached over the table; she cleaned the whipped cream with her finger, than placed it on her mouth.

They both laughed for a bit, before the two became completely silent. They kissed deeply.

"I'm so happy you are here" Booth placed his hand against her cheek.

She didn't pull away.

"Temperance…" She didn't let him finish.

"This is a mistake Booth, a complete mistake!" She stood up.

"Temperance is not a mistake"

"Let's just forget what happened last night, we are partners and nothing more" Brennan grabbed the purse from the floor, and got the keys to her car out.

"What? You know we have never been 'just partner', you know that" He pointed a finger at her.

"Thanks for everything Booth" She closed the door and left to her car, not caring that she was only wearing his shirt on and underwear.

She didn't feel like driving to her apartment, nor to the Jeffersonian. She needed advice.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please Review. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys for following the story, and thanks to for your reviews. They keep me writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter, is not that funny but I thought it was sweet. Please Review...**

**P.S. Sorry for grammar mistakes, English is not my native tongue.**

* * *

She had to walk to the giant gate wearing only her sexy underwear and a man's shirt. Brennan buzzed the button twice. Ten seconds passed then someone spoke from the other side.

"This is the Hodgins residence"

"I need to speak with Angela please" Brennan pushed the shirt down so her legs wouldn't be exposed that much, but it didn't help.

"Bren, is that you?"

"Can I please get in?" Brennan kept looking at the floor, afraid that she may cause a scene in the fancy neighborhood for being dressed the way she was.

"Of course sweetie, come in" The gates opened. Exposing a beautiful front lawn followed by a giant mansion. Brennan didn't pay attention, she just ran until she reached the main door.

Angela was waiting for her by the frame. "Are you..OH!" She said as she looked at Brennan.

"I need advice"

"Sure" She let the door open, and closed it once the two found themselves inside the house. "Tell me details. Is he passed out in the car due to the amazing orgasm he got from you" Angela found that the only reasonable explanation possible.

"No!"

"Hey Angela, who was it?" Hodgins was walking towards the living room wearing only a towel "Dr. Brennan!" He jumped at her presence.

"Hi Jack" She lowered her gaze and pulled the shirt down.

Hodgins looked at her and smiled "Nice cloths"

"Ditto"

He did a 'carry on' gesture and left.

"Okay, now tell me everything" Angela pushed them both to the couch.

"I don't know Ange. I just followed your advice" She pushed her hair away from her face.

"Which was?"

"I confronted him" Brennan bit her lower lip "And we argued, he threw water on me, we kissed and then I woke up on his bed" She sighed and rested her face in between her hands.

"Bren that's something good, isn't? Don't tell me he had a little bitty problem" Ideas started dancing in Angela's head.

"No!" Brennan blushed just remembering the night "He is absolutely amazing"

"Oh" Angela smiled, she knew there was something good behind that eye catching belt buckle.

"He is delicate but strong at the same time, and he takes time to please me, and he does a thing with his mouth tha…" A thought stuck her mind "Wait! No, no, I need to forget it all"

"Why sweetie? You just said he was absolutely amazing" Angela straighten up on her seat "Did he hurt you this morning"

"No. Booth prepared breakfast for me, and we talked and laugh and kissed"

"So, what's wrong?" Angela was missing the whole point of the conversation.

Seeing her best friend's face of confusion Brennan decided just to let it go "Just forget it, sorry for bothering you"

"Wait. I'm here to listen to you, now tell me" Angela pushed her back in place.

"Well, after we kissed he said Temperance"

"You are always telling him to call you something else than Bones, isn't that a good thing?"

"He never listens when I tell him to not call me Bones. Every time he says Temperance is for something emotional, something about his feelings and the so called love and affection…"

"Hey!" Angela caught her off "It does exist Bren, it does. And as I see, that man loves you"

"You don't know th.."

"Yes I do!" Angela took a pause to regained herself "Everybody does, even you"

Tears formed in the corners of Brennan's eyes. "What do I do Ange, I already ruined it" She blinked and the tears started flowing through her cheeks. Angela embraced her friend in a big hug.

"Remember when we went to the desert?"

Brennan nodded in her best friend's shoulder.

"You told me that nothing in the world happens only one time. You told me that, Dr. Brennan told me that" Angela tilled her head so that she was looking at her in the eyes. "Brennan let your heart decide for once. Do it for Booth"

She took a deep breath "Ange, I need you to tell me what to do" Her voice kept cutting off, loosing tone in between every word.

"I can't this time, I'm sorry, but I can't" Angela patted her best friend's back "Do you want to stay?"

"Thanks, but no. Could you just lend me some cloths" Brennan looked down at herself.

"May I just say you look hot?!" They both laughed quietly while Brennan brushed her tears away.

"Thanks Ange" Brennan said good bye to her best friend and headed to her car wearing a pair of black jeans and a blue tank top that read 'hot stuff' in white bold letters.

"You think she'll figure it out?" Hodgins asked as he sat in the previous place were Brennan was sitting.

"She will" Angela smiled and closed the door.

She arrived to her apartment, closed the door and slumped in her bed. Somehow she wished she was still at his place, settling in his bed with him. Brennan brushed those thoughts away and took a shower and changed her cloths. Taking the shower didn't help much, she still remembered him, she still wanted to be with him.

"C'mon Temperance" She paced around the apartment, trying to find something in which she could distract herself. "This is when I need a TV" After much though she decided work was her best distraction, even if there was no new cases she would find something to do. When she opened her door the entrance was blocked. A picture framed was standing on her way.

"What is this?" She whispered to herself.

"It's for you" Booth was standing next to the door.

Brennan kneeled down and picked up the photo, her hands trembled as she did so "How did you get this?" It was the picture of her and her mother, a park in the background "It got destroyed along with all the files from my father"

"When you asked me to look into the missing report, I took the picture" Booth was getting closer, watching her trace her finger along the edges of the frame. "I knew that if I gave it away, I would've never seen it again"

"Why?" Tears gathered in her eyes, giving them a crystalline look.

"Because" He placed his hand on her back "You look happy" They both looked at the smiling teenage girl in the photo.

"I was" Brennan smiled, remembering the way it was when her mother was alive. "Come in" She let the door open and let herself drop on the couch, still holding the picture in her hands. "I was happy Booth"

"I know" He spoke gently as he sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry" She said as the tears finally released from her eyes.

"Why? You didn't do anything" Booth placed his hand over hers, and used his other hand to till her head, so that she was looking at him directly in the eyes.

"I'm not what you want" She kept looking down.

"What do I want?"

"You want" She paused and took a deep breath "A family, a perfect girlfriend that fits your life, and that waits for you every night before she goes to bed and you…you don't want me"

"Hey Temperance, I want you. I don't care about the previous things you said" He took the picture from her hands and pointed at the happy smile Brennan had on the photograph "The only thing I want is to make you happy, that's all"

Brennan jumped and hugged him tightly, she suddenly felt she had not control over her actions "You do, Booth you make me happy"

Booth hugged her back "We are going to be okay"

Brennan pulled back to kiss him deeply. "I think we are" They both smiled. They were going to be okay.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Hope you liked it, again thanks for reading. Please Review.**


End file.
